


你好，亲爱的

by captainisabela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? maybe not light but this is soft so, ????? i guess, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Power Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Tutoring, dong sicheng is whipped, handjobs, language learning, not really pet play but yuta is kitty, theyre very cute and in love, this is basically softcore porn for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: in which yuta asks sicheng to teach him chinese and it gets a little out of hand
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	你好，亲爱的

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this was originally a fill for the nct chains n whips fest from a year or two ago n the fest never rly happened so this was sitting in my wips forever until i decided recently to do something with it !!! i dont think its anywhere close to the original prompt anymore, but i hope its enjoyable either way !!
> 
> happy valentines !! ♥️

There’s a shuffling to Yuta’s left that he’s vaguely aware of as he drifts towards consciousness. It’s more the loud sound of Sicheng’s phone ringing that wakes him than him moving, but it doesn’t bother him too much because he recognises it as the ringtone he has set for his mother’s calls, and Sicheng always speaks softly with her. The shuffling stops with a grunt from the other side of the bed as Sicheng reaches to grab his phone off of the nightstand, then resumes as he gets comfortable back in bed. Yuta’s back is towards him and he assumes that Sicheng must have been curled against his back before he awoke, it was still warm and he felt the lingering touch of Sicheng’s fists tight in his shirt. He must have just woken up too.

“ _Wei?_ ” Sicheng whispers but Yuta catches it clearly. He isn’t sure of what the word means exactly, but Sicheng only uses it when answering the phone to other Chinese speakers, so he assumes that it’s some form of ‘hello’. Under the blanket, Sicheng sighs and squirms towards where the sunlight from the window on the right wall of their room shines across the covers. Yuta finds it so endearing when Sicheng acts like this. In the mornings, it's as if Sicheng is a kitten, sweet and soft and sleepy. It’s a disparity to the stray that Sicheng really is, a tomcat of the vicious variety, who fights with four sets of claws and hisses at anything that moves.

“ _I’m okay, you?_ ” Sicheng says something else afterwards, but that was the only sentence Yuta could piece together with limited knowledge of Chinese. Heat rises to his face when Sicheng laughs and Yuta feels warm, like he’s lying out in a meadow full of flowers or something equally as poetic. He’s talking a mile a minute into the phone now, so interpretation of what Sicheng is saying is impossible for Yuta regardless of his language proficiency. It still made him happy, though. Sicheng’s quietness was something Yuta had gotten used to and it still surprised him whenever Sicheng got in the playful sort of mood he did when speaking Chinese. It was like the language invigorated him and Yuta could understand entirely, with him being far from home too. But it was a silently invigorating thing for him, Yuta was generally a little loud and a little clingy so the difference wasn’t quite as noticeable as it was for Sicheng, who held neither of those attributes.

“ _Oh, okay. I’ll talk to you later then, mom. I love you!_ ” He can feel Sicheng lean into his back, and Yuta’s heart feels plump and full. Now, Sicheng will revert back into his silent and thoughtful self, mouth quiet but mind racing with more than Yuta could probably comprehend. Sicheng was much of a quiet intellectual while Yuta was loud and maybe a little bit scatterbrained. Nowhere near close to dumb, but his thoughts come and go as they see fit until he latches on to one and obsesses over it.

There’s a reticent air in the room now that Sicheng is no longer speaking. It’s just on the wrong side of peaceful, more of a dampening hushed feeling than a light and sunny one. Sicheng doesn’t acknowledge it but Yuta doesn’t think he would anyway, it is normally Yuta’s job to mutilate the silence into something they can both enjoy. But Yuta feels odd about it now, and he thinks he has for some time but now he very much wants to do something about it. There’s a way that Sicheng gets when speaking in his native language, where he’s vibrant and enthusiastic and _loud_ , where he seems to have traded out his personality for Yuta’s. But maybe this is just his real personality shining through the discomfort of having to speak a language you can’t express yourself in. It’s a pleasant feeling in Yuta’s heart when Sicheng gets so passionate in this way but afterwards, it aches with the need to cause it himself. So he’s been learning Chinese for the past few months and it’s been borderline futile, and Yuta just wishes there was a way to learn a bit better, a bit faster. He wonders if Sicheng would enjoy teaching him.

“...Sichengie?” Yuta’s a little hesitant because the body behind him was warm but it was steady and he wasn’t sure if Sicheng had fallen back asleep.

“Hm?” Sicheng turns around slowly and once Yuta senses his movement, Yuta does the same. They’re staring at each other now, and Yuta can’t help but feel impossibly endeared. While he wasn’t asleep, Sicheng was in fact very drowsy and sluggish and could hardly open his eyes. It was soft and sweet and Yuta ate it up.

“I have a request for you.” He scoots closer to Sicheng and tucks himself under his chin when the younger opens his arms just a bit to let Yuta slide in. It was mornings like these that Sicheng enjoyed cuddling the most and Yuta wouldn’t miss a cuddly Sicheng for anything. “I need more practice with my Chinese.” Sicheng lets out an amused huff, something meant to tease Yuta because he really does need the help and Sicheng was no stranger to Yuta’s difficulties with the language. “Be quiet! I’m not finished!” But Yuta’s laughing anyways, as he playfully taps Sicheng’s arm. How could he not? “I think I’ve got a lot of the language down but like… I can’t speak it.”

The corner of Sicheng’s mouth twitches and he smiles. “How do you have it down if… you can’t speak it?” Yuta scowls.

“You know what I mean! So, I want you to speak to me in Chinese only today, please? I think it’ll help a lot. I need to hurry up and learn. It's getting frustrating watching you talk to like, half of our friends and have no clue what any of you are saying.” Sicheng laughs and pulls Yuta closer, squeezing him. Yuta’s heart thuds in his chest and he’s so happy. Just joyful, really. He can tell already that Sicheng has agreed and he had no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t. Yuta can feel Sicheng’s energy spike as if some door has unlocked and now his entire being is welcome to flow out and light up the world. They’re far too excited, really, because they know that once Yuta is unable to comprehend something Sicheng tells him later on it will become frustrating but the thought of Sicheng being able to freely speak with Yuta outweighs the overseen complications.

Sicheng grins at him and squeezes him again. “ _You’re so cute, Yuta-ge._ ”. Yuta’s heart is full.

♥♥♥

They don’t get out of bed. It isn’t like them to stay in bed too late, they’ve usually got work or errands to run, something to keep them from their down pillows and cotton sheets. Today was a pleasantly lazy day though, even though both of them knew they did have other things to do. It wasn’t a lot of things though, so Yuta and Sicheng reasoned with each other that they could do it together later on as they slipped further under their duvet. 

Although they had pledged to work on Yuta’s speaking today, Sicheng allotted their extra bedtime to watching Chinese dramas. He claimed that it would help with Yuta’s listening because Sicheng knows how different a language sounds when real people are speaking it as opposed to a teacher or a learning app. But Yuta knew that Sicheng really just… wanted to watch them, so he indulged him and let Sicheng curl into his side. It proved to be more than just a listening experience, anyways. Whenever Yuta didn’t understand something, he’d quietly ask Sicheng and the other would explain with an endeared smile. After every episode they would discuss it in Chinese and Sicheng was so enthusiastic. It gave Yuta so much energy too, just being next to him. It was as if Yuta were a sponge, soaking up the excitement from the room to exert in a burst from himself. It was fun, watching some dumb cliche dramas Yuta would otherwise have no interest in, and Yuta could tell that Sicheng really enjoyed being able to stay in bed and watch his favourite shows with his favourite boy. 

Sicheng doted on Yuta completely, lots of soft-spoken words whispered into Yuta’s ear, soft neck and cheek kisses and cuddles and Yuta could only give it right back. Yuta had already picked up on cute little nicknames Sicheng liked to call him in Chinese and was able to understand some of the sweet whispers.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Yuta. Would look so pretty under me. Would look so pretty with spit and cum all over your face, hmm?” Yuta can only catch a few words of what Sicheng is murmuring into his ear, but the way Sicheng says it makes him _whine_.

“Stop it… I’m trying to watch the show.” But it’s too late now, Yuta’s already getting hot.

“Baby,” Sicheng nips at Yuta’s ear and he shivers. “Don’t you want to play? Don’t you want to cry for me? Beg for my cock?” Only understanding the first half of what Sicheng teased, Yuta squirms. He just knows what Sicheng said last could only be worse. Sicheng never taught Yuta dirty words, but the tone of voice Sicheng uses is far too deep and heady for him to have said anything normal. Yuta turns to peer up at him, but Sicheng’s smile was a mix of predatory and amused and Yuta knew it was over for him.

“You’re so pretty, kitten.” It was simple words spoken that Yuta easily understood, and he clicked his tongue with a blushing smile, smacking Sicheng on the arm.

“Shut up!” Yuta whined in Korean, too teased to really think straight.

Sicheng gripped his wrist suddenly, tugging him closer, a little harshly. “Ah-ah,” he scolds in _that voice_ and oh. _Oh_. That’s where this is going. Yuta squirms in Sicheng’s hold and Sicheng smiles like the alley cat he is. “I thought we were only speaking Chinese today, _kitten_. Are you going against the rules?”

“ _No_... I just forgot. I got excited.” Sicheng kisses at Yuta’s pout and pulls him closer on the bed so that Yuta was almost on top of him, but not quite. He scratches at the skin just beneath the hem of Yuta’s sleep shirt.

Sicheng breaks the kiss but keeps his hands planted where they are on Yuta’s hips and looks at him closely. “Where am I touching, kitten? Tell me.” Yuta tries to think, but he’s not sure if he ever even learned body parts in Chinese. Sicheng’s fingernails dig into his skin when Yuta takes too long to answer. “Do you need a reminder, baby?”

“I-I don’t know it.”

“You don’t _remember_ it. I’ve told you it before, sweetheart.” Yuta tries to recall the memory of whenever Sicheng taught him this, and it lingers just at the edges of his mind. Inside his head is foggy and damp, like a mire deep inside a dark forest where the word floats through the swamp water to the tip of his tongue, but Yuta can’t seem to reel it in. He makes a noise of frustration and hides his head into Sicheng’s neck, whining at him.

“You’re starting too difficult! I can’t think.” Sicheng laughs but tugs Yuta by his hair so he can sit up straight on Sicheng’s lap. The first finger of Sicheng’s other hand prods at Yuta’s lips and the kitten suckles obediently.

“Already stupid for me, Kitten? I haven’t even done anything.” Yuta squirms a little on Sicheng’s thigh and nods shyly, as best as he can with fingers in his mouth and a high blush on his cheeks. “C’mon, baby, last chance.” Sicheng removes his fingers, placing his hand gently on Yuta’s cheek. It’s sweet, but a little degrading at the same time where Yuta’s spit smears on his cheek. It’s just the way they like it. Yuta squeezes his eyes shut and thinks very hard.

“ _These are… these are my hips?”_ Yuta whispers hesitantly, his adrenaline high with anticipation of whether he is going to be rewarded or punished.

“Good job, kitten. You’re correct.” And Sicheng sounds so proud of him, he’s smiling so genuinely that it fills Yuta to the brim with happiness and pride. He can’t help but match Sicheng’s grin, giggling softly with a saccharine sort of joy. Sicheng gives him many kisses on his face and pulls Yuta fully onto his lap. Yuta can feel that Sicheng is half hard in his sweats and Yuta whimpers, pulling Sicheng in for a heated kiss. His hips roll once, Sicheng’s grip tightening before Yuta can get too into it. In retaliation, Yuta nips at Sicheng’s bottom lip. Pulling away, Sicheng’s smile becomes a little less happy and a little more hungry. “Such a mean kitten, aren’t you baby?” Sicheng grips Yuta by the hair and tilts his head back so his neck is bared, soft and submissive. “But I’m a little bit meaner.” 

The way that Sicheng bites at Yuta’s skin is addicting. His teeth sink into the most perfect places, leaves Yuta fucking reeling. It feels like a lead weight in his gut, sinks straight to his core and disperses in crashing waves. Yuta feels like he’s drowning. 

“Where am I biting, kitten? Where does it hurt?” Sicheng’s breath on his skin makes Yuta shiver, goosebumps growing on his arms. 

“Please,” Yuta whines instead, fingers digging into Sicheng’s biceps. “‘S good.” 

Sicheng growls a little, nipping at his neck a little harder, grips Yuta’s hair and his hips a little tighter. It’s bruising and perfect and Yuta already wants to cry. Instead, he tries to roll his hips again, only to find that Sicheng is holding him far too tightly. “That’s not an answer, kitten. Be good or you won’t get what you want.” 

And Yuta is so desperate now, Sicheng has him so worked up just with his fingertips and his mouth and his voice. He’s become stupid with arousal and Yuta can’t quite seem to roll over from where he floats in water inside his head. 

“ _Neck,_ ” he gasps, hips jerking in an aborted motion. Yuta can feel Sicheng grin against his neck, hand tugging his hair back further and it’s straining, but the discomfort is so good. “It’s my neck, Sichengie, please,” It’s usually never this easy to get Yuta to beg, he’s typically a little bit more of a brat because he likes a challenge and he likes to annoy Sicheng. But today, there must be something in the air, something about this teaching dynamic that is getting to Yuta so deeply, growing hot in his core so that he can’t even think anymore. 

“Good boy,” Sicheng murmurs against his skin, and it has such a false layer of praise, Sicheng’s voice sounds so honey-sweet and candied, but Yuta can also recognise the darkness that lurks underneath the hard sugar coating, like a rotten candy apple. “Tell me, baby. Tell me how much of a good kitten you are.” Yuta’s hands roam over Sicheng’s chest, gripping his sleep shirt tight because even in moments like this, Sicheng is always good at grounding Yuta. 

But Sicheng tuts, sitting back to gaze at Yuta with a feral sort of look in his eyes, like he’s a tomcat ready to pounce on his prey. He takes Yuta’s wrists and holds them together, clicking his tongue disappointedly. “I thought I told you to tell me how good you are, not show me how bad you can be. I didn’t give you permission to touch, kitten.” It’s a rule that Yuta often forgets exists, not because it isn’t reinforced, but because Yuta simply chooses to ignore it in favour of pissing Sicheng off enough to do something about it. This time, though, Yuta whimpers, and apologizes. 

“M’ sorry, Sichengie, I’m sorry. I forgot. I’m a good kitty I promise!” Tears prick in the corners of his eyes, glistening like the tiniest of jewels. And Sicheng’s fucking reeling, too. It’s so rare to have Yuta in such a delicate state as this, so pliant and eager to please as his is right now. But just because Yuta is acting so gentle and pleasant today, doesn’t mean that he’s exempt from punishment. As difficult as it is to enforce a punishment on a kitten as lovely as Yuta is in this moment, a rule is a rule, and Sicheng’s lovely kitten broke it. 

“I know my dear, but you still broke one of the most important rules and I can’t let that slide no matter how prettily my kitten apologises,” Sicheng explains softly, wiping at the diamonds glinting in Yuta’s eyes. He gently slips Yuta off his lap so that he can quickly make his way to their closet and in turn to the box that holds all of their more intimate items. Inside, Sicheng finds a bundle of rope in a lovely shade of blue, a colour that he thinks his kitten looks the prettiest in. Perhaps next time Sicheng will take his time with Yuta, but for now, he makes his way back to the bed where Yuta patiently lays with his wrists already held together, as if he knew exactly what material Sicheng would be using for his punishment today. There’s a tiny pout on Yuta’s face as Sicheng carefully wraps the rope around his wrists, and he wants to kiss it off so incredibly badly, but he must be patient and concentrate on ensuring that he binds properly. Sicheng would never dream of hurting his precious kitten. 

“Kitten,” Sicheng calls softly to get Yuta’s attention. Often when Yuta is like this, he tends to be quiet and lose himself in his desires. There’s a wet patch on Yuta’s sweats at the peak of his print and Sicheng finds it so endearing how desperate Yuta is just from a few touches and some words. He can’t help but stare at his kitten, soak up the image until he’s able to see it on the back of his eyelids when he closes them. Maybe he should take a picture, just as a visual for himself since it’s so rare for Yuta to be so compliant. Instead, Sicheng just kisses Yuta, could never possibly resist his kitten when he looks so delectable splayed out in front of him. Yuta whines, arms jerking between their bodies with the need to touch, and Sicheng deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling away, hands ghosting along Yuta’s sides. “Kitten,” he repeats, to be sure that Yuta is listening. “What did I tie you up with, my dear? Do you know?” He takes one hand to tug at Yuta’s restraints while the other sits firmly on Yuta’s hip bone to keep him from squirming too much. 

“Ro...rope?” Yuta stutters helplessly, gazing at Sicheng with the biggest, sweetest eyes, and he’s so so proud of his kitten. He bends down to capture Yuta in a gentle kiss, pulls him close and whispers soft praises against his lips. When he pulls away, Yuta whines, an endearing pout planted on his face and Sicheng finds himself almost unable to resist. 

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Sicheng’s hands roam Yuta’s body, nails scratching lightly against the delicate skin of his ribs, moves to his chest where his nails catch so perfectly on Yuta’s nipples that he mewls. “C’mon, darling,” Sicheng finally moves on to Yuta’s waistband and tugs them off, unsurprised to see that Yuta has gone commando underneath. What’s the point of wearing underwear at home when things like this are bound to happen? “I can’t read your mind. Use your words and tell me what you want.” 

“Fuck me,” Yuta begs desperately, pliantly, in Korean. “Please just -- Kitten wants to be fucked. Touched. Anything.” It’s a little bit of a surprise to Sicheng, because it normally takes a lot more coaxing and maybe some mean words for Yuta to break enough to beg so shamelessly, but nothing about today or this scene has been normal, has it? As much as Sicheng wants to give his kitten what he wants, now that he’s begged so sweetly, his kitten also broke a rule once again and must be properly punished. 

So Sicheng slaps Yuta’s thigh and clicks his tongue at him, and in such a state, that's enough to make Yuta cry out, head so hazy with Sicheng’s aura that he can’t quite concentrate. And Yuta already knows what he did wrong, apologies spill out of his mouth before Sicheng can scold him, and he begs for forgiveness in Chinese. All Yuta wants is to feel good, and Sicheng finds it so endearing, even if Yuta broke a rule. “Aw,” Sicheng coos, finger prodding at Yuta’s lips until he opens up. “Poor kitty’s already too dumb to be good, huh?” 

Yuta whines around Sicheng’s fingers, diamond tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Legs spread so delicately on either side of Sicheng’s hips, Yuta looks so ethereal — an angelical sort of gorgeous that leaves Sicheng breathless every waking moment. With much disdain, Sicheng slips his fingers out of Yuta’s mouth, flicks at the pretty bud of his nipple and lets the saliva cool on it. “I didn’t understand what you said, darling. If you want me to do something, you must say it correctly.” 

It takes a few moments for Yuta to gather himself, and in that time Sicheng can’t resist touching him, lightly trailing his finger over Yuta’s pretty cock, and really it only makes Yuta take longer to answer. “Touch,” Yuta finally stutters out in Chinese, hips straining underneath Sicheng’s grip. 

“Where, kitten?” Sicheng’s fingers run through Yuta’s hair and tugs. “I know that pretty little head of yours is a mess right now, my love, but you still need to try to use your words.” When Sicheng teases like this, Yuta can’t help but feel small, his toes curling with the intensity of the heat at his core, waves crashing through him heavy with the trepidation of an oncoming storm. All Yuta can do is gaze up at Sicheng with glistening eyes and _beg_ , his mind much too dumb with lust to even know what he wants. 

“Okay,” Sicheng hushes, kissing Yuta sweetly so he quiets. “I know,” and it’s much like comforting an upset child when Yuta gets like this, he can’t quite seem to think and it gets frustrating the longer he doesn’t get what he wants. “Here, I’ll name a place and you tell me if you want me to touch you there, how does that sound kitten?” Yuta only sniffles and nods, blinking up at him with those gorgeous eyes, and Sicheng can feel his heart skip a beat. It’s difficult to not be so soft when he has the prettiest kitty in the world. 

“Do you want your tummy touched?” Sicheng asks, hand hovering over his skin, fingers just barely touching the fine hairs of his stomach. Yuta immediately nods his head, then shakes it with a little whine. “No? Okay,” Sicheng’s hands move to graze his thighs, and Sicheng thinks that perhaps even if Yuta desires being touched somewhere else, he’ll spend some time marking them up anyways. Making a noise, Yuta shakes his head once again. “Hmm,” Sicheng hums, and finally decides to take pity on his kitten, when he looks so precious waiting politely like this, it’s so incredibly hard for Sicheng to resist. 

”You want your pretty cock touched, don’t you, my love?” At this, Yuta let’s out a quiet sob and nods desperately, his earrings jingling softly with the movement. For the first time that morning, Sicheng touches Yuta’s cock properly. It’s wet enough with precum that Sicheng doesn’t have to use anything else to get a nice slide as he jerks him slowly, a gentle pace that leaves Yuta whimpering with need. 

”What’s wrong, kitten?” Sicheng asks in that false sweetness, a little condescending but that’s the point. Each stroke has Yuta squirming impatiently, tugging lightly against his bonds and trying his hardest to thrust into Sicheng’s hand, but he’s too mindless to do much anyways. “I thought you wanted me to touch you? I’m touching you right now, aren’t I?” Maybe it’s a little too mean, but Sicheng just finds the way Yuta whines so very endearing, his baby looks so pretty when he cries. 

“Sichengie,” Yuta sobs, fingers flexing like he wants to reach out and touch. How unfortunate for his little kitten. Sicheng smiles down at Yuta, hand still stroking at the idle pace it started with. “Please,” he cries, hips twitching enough that Sicheng needs to keep him still with his other hand again. Part of him considers letting his nails sink into the soft plush of Yuta’s thigh, but the mood isn’t there at the moment, so he only squeezes with a warning instead. 

”Settle down, my love. You’ll get what you need, kitten, I promise.” Ever so slightly, Sicheng increases the speed of his strokes, lets his palm roll over the wet head of Yuta’s cock, his thumb pressing gently into the slit. It makes Yuta whimper so sweetly, tremble so delicately, Sicheng leans over to kiss softly at Yuta’s neck. As Yuta begins to shake and whine more, Sicheng squeezes just a little bit harder, can feel Yuta’s cock throb each time he increases the pressure. He leans back once his kitten’s thighs begin to shake, a sure sign that he’s close. Sicheng thinks it’s one of his favourite things, watching Yuta’s thighs tense with the effects of his oncoming orgasm. 

Normally, Yuta is meant to ask for permission before he comes, but Sicheng decides to let it go today, with such a needy and pliant Yuta being a rare and delicious treat. As the first spurts of cum release from the head, Sicheng slows his hand and rocks it with the pulsing of Yuta’s cock, strokes him properly through his orgasm. 

“Thank you, Sichengie,” his kitten sobs, and Sicheng soothes him by cupping his cheek, thumb stroking just under his eye. “Love you, love you so much, Sichengie. 

“You’re so good for me, darling,” Sicheng coos, and it’s a little obscene, Sicheng’s sweet words accompanied by his hand wet with Yuta’s cooling cum, still circled loosely around his cock. His thighs are shaking with the little bit of overstimulation, just enough to keep Yuta’s cock half-chubbed when Sicheng finally takes his hand away. “Love you too, kitten, so perfect, aren’t you?” It’s something they always do, when Sicheng brings his messy hand up to Yuta’s mouth. Sicheng gives Yuta all of the praise he deserves and much more, as Yuta laps sweetly at the cum on Sicheng’s fingers. 

And it’s only now, that Sicheng realizes just how hard he is, tenting the front of his sleep shorts. With Yuta like this, it’s so easy to only focus on his kitten and Sicheng doesn’t mind one bit. Giving pleasure is just as good, if not better, than receiving it himself. But now that Yuta has come, it’s a little more difficult to ignore the waves lapping at his core. “Okay, kitten,” and Yuta is a lot more pliant, a lot less whiny and desperate, so he listens well. “Do you wanna touch?” Sicheng begins to undo Yuta’s restraints as soon as he says ‘please’. 

Almost immediately after the rope is untied, Yuta’s eager hands are on Sicheng’s chest, pushing him so that his back is on the bed and they’ve switched places. It’s gentle, as soon as Sicheng saw Yuta sit up, he prepared himself for the feisty kitten he normally handled, but instead, Yuta laid him back gently, lips ghosting sweetly against his collarbones. Instead, Yuta mewled softly and slid down Sicheng’s body so that Yuta’s head is level with his hips and _oh_. 

Sicheng sighs as Yuta licks at the tip of his cock, tongue dipping in the slit ever so slightly before he sucks the head into his mouth. It isn’t much, but Sicheng’s cock throbs anyways, muscles tense from holding off his own pleasure for so long. And Yuta is marvellous at sucking cock, too, kitten mouth knowing how to work Sicheng perfectly. So he lets Yuta take him almost to the base, let’s him bob his head once, twice, a few more times, before Sicheng runs his fingers through Yuta’s hair. 

“Up, my love. Don’t you want me to fuck you? Want me to give you everything you want?” Yuta rises and shakes his head, hands ghosting over the plush of Sicheng thighs. “Oh?” Sicheng raises an eyebrow and sits up on his elbows, eagerly awaiting what Yuta has to say. “What do you want then, kitten?” 

“Wanna,” Yuta starts, hands rubbing over Sicheng’s thighs, and now he has a bit of an idea of what his kitten wants now, but it’s much more delightful when Yuta says it himself. “Wanna fuck you. So pretty. Wanna see you pretty.” Waves of heat lap at Sicheng’s core, he finds it so endearing that his kitty wants to be so good for him. It’s been a little bit, anyway, since they’ve switched, and Sicheng quite misses his whiny kitty rutting into him. 

”Oh, sweetheart, my lovely boy,” Sicheng coos, leaning over to sweep Yuta into a gentle kiss. “How cute of you. Of course, you can fuck me, baby, I’m all yours.” Normally, Sicheng would prep himself in front of Yuta, his bratty kitten’s hands tied from breaking the rules one too many times, not allowed to touch but desperate to. Today though, Sicheng will let Yuta do it, he’s been such a good kitty all day, he deserves at least this, and Sicheng gets the feeling that Yuta’s desire to touch would override anything else anyways. “Here, my love,” Sicheng gets momentarily gets off of the bed to get their lube from the bedside drawer, before climbing back on and settling on his hands and knees. “You’ve been so good for me, kitten, I’ll let you touch this time.” 

”Thank you,” Yuta breathes, ever so polite, such a divergence from the attitude Yuta usually presumes in bed. “Thank you so much, Sichengie.” Enamoured, Yuta squeezes at the round of Sicheng’s ass before finally opening the lid to the lube bottle and squeezing an appropriate amount over his fingers. “So pretty, so so pretty.” Yuta spreads Sicheng open with his clean hand, then warms up the lube so that he can begin prepping. 

It’s been a while, so Sicheng is fairly tight, Yuta starts with his first finger and sinks in to just above the first knuckle. Still, Sicheng groans appreciatively, encouraging Yuta to go a little deeper, he can take it. And it does feel good, even if it isn’t much, anything feels good when it's his kitty taking care of him. Soon enough, Yuta’s first finger is sliding in and out with no issues and both of them are ready to add another. 

”Kitten,” Sicheng interrupts, just as Yuta begins working both fingers inside. Yuta stills, but Sicheng rolls his hips to make up for it. It’s okay if his kitty is a little dumb, he’s already come once after all. “Kitten, how many fingers are inside me right now?” 

“Two, Sichengie!” When Sicheng fucks himself back onto Yuta’s fingers again, his kitten finally gets the hint and starts stretching him again. 

”Good boy,” Sicheng halfway moans, thighs beginning to tremble with a mixture of effort and pleasure. “And how many can I take?” Yuta pauses once again at the question, until Sicheng let’s out a dark “pay attention” as a warning. Sliding a third finger in isn’t difficult, now that Yuta has been working Sicheng for a bit. 

”Um,” Yuta stutters, dumb kitten confused. “I think…. five?” 

”That's right, kitten, good job.” Sicheng is steadily rocking back on Yuta’s fingers now, cock leaking spots of precum onto the sheets. He’s growing impatient, but Sicheng knows he must be properly prepped. 

”Okay,” Sicheng breathes, after Yuta works in a fourth finger. “That’s enough my love, it’s okay.” Yuta lets out a cute noise of discontent, and Sicheng doesn’t have to look to know that his kitten is pouting, but Yuta slides his fingers out obediently anyways, nips lightly at his skin as a tiny retaliation. At that, Sicheng sits up onto his knees and pulls his kitten closer, kisses him sweetly because he’s just so cute. Sicheng’s heart is cherry red and plump, swollen with affection for his baby. 

“Darling,” Sicheng whispers, pulling away. “I’m gonna ride you, okay? Know you won’t last long huh, my desperate kitten. Would you like that?” And Yuta nods so enthusiastically, so eager to do whatever Sicheng wants of him. 

”Yeah, Sichengie, would love it. Want you to use me, please.” He’s already laying back and getting settled on the bed, and Sicheng puts a pillow behind his head because his silly kitty always forgets to. 

“Oh, sweet kitty, how cute of you.” Straddling Yuta, Sicheng leans down to take him into a gentle kiss, light and sweet but still heavy with intention and emotion. All of the love Sicheng carries for Yuta pours into his kitten’s soul with the kiss. “Okay, my love,” Sicheng sits back up and lifts, reaching back for Yuta’s cock. “Want you to watch me the whole time.” 

With that, Sicheng sinks back onto Yuta’s cock. 

And it’s quick from there, Yuta squirms as Sicheng works his way to bottoming out, squirms when he does and gives himself time to adjust. But Sicheng knows, and it’s okay. Once he’s settled, Sicheng gives him the go-ahead, and Yuta ruts desperately into him. His kitten’s hands are bruising on his hips but he likes that, loves the physical reminder of how worked up Sicheng was able to make him. 

“Slow down, baby,” Sicheng breathes between aborted moans, Yuta fucking him so hard it’s difficult to speaks. “Kitten, you’re forgetting that I need to come, too.” As obedient as ever, Yuta slows, whines because he doesn’t want to, but slows regardless. At this pace, it’s easy for Sicheng to take control, rocks his hips in time with Yuta’s thrusts to find the angle that hits differently from any other. Yuta’s nails are scratching at his hip bones, claws sharp but Sicheng doesn’t mind, he just leans in to take his kitten up in a kiss once again. 

Now that he’s found an angle that feels good, he lets Yuta do all the work, and almost immediately their pace quickens. Those diamond tears prick gorgeously at the corners of Yuta’s eyes again, and Sicheng’s cock twitches at the delicious sight of Yuta so desperate to fuck him. Watching him is one of Sicheng’s favourite things, loves to see how every movement affects him. 

“Mmm, so pretty kitty, so pretty. Fucking me so well, aren’t you? My good boy.” Sicheng whispers between moans, and Sicheng can tell that Yuta’s close, his thrusts become much more feral, no rhythm or mind to it, just unadulterated desperation and need driving Yuta. And that, the way Yuta’s thrusts become so messy and erratic, the way his moans are louder and more frequent, that’s so fucking hot to Sicheng. A part of him is sure that he could get off to Yuta’s noises alone. 

It helps bring Sicheng to the edge, too. 

Yuta comes first, it’s always easier for him to come the second time, but Sicheng isn’t too far behind. The feeling of Yuta releasing into him makes his core feel heavy and warm, Yuta’s fingers gripping him tightly and his moans ghosting over his ear leaves Sicheng on the edge and breathless, too. Not too long after Yuta releases inside, Sicheng comes with a hand on his cock, cum dripping over his fingers and Yuta’s stomach. 

Normally, if this were a different scene, Sicheng would let Yuta lick it off, but he thinks Yuta’s a little out of commission now, lying back with his chest heaving. Instead, Sicheng gets some tissues from his nightstand to quickly clean them up, and they’ll most definitely need to shower later. But it’s still early afternoon, and Yuta looks already half asleep, so it can wait. For now, Sicheng climbs off of Yuta and manoeuvres their bodies so that they’re under the covers. 

“Kitten,” Sicheng whispers in Korean, now, hand stroking over Yuta’s cheek. His eyes are closed but Sicheng knows he isn’t asleep quite yet. “How are you feeling, my love?” 

“Good,” Yuta answers back in Chinese, and even though the scene is over now, Yuta’s still sleepily determined to practise. “Really good. To be honest, I think that actually kind of helped.” They laugh about it, because it’s really quite ironic, how Yuta learned better with sex than any other method. “Thank you, though. I just… I want to be able to connect with you more, and I know it shouldn’t be your job to teach me, but I really enjoy it.” 

Sicheng leans in to kiss him. “Sweetheart, I don’t mind. I really appreciate that you want to learn my language and culture, why wouldn’t I help you? And you’re doing so well too, my favourite student.” 

Yuta sleepily yawns and turns onto his side so that he can curl under Sicheng’s chin. “Thank you, Sichengie. Love you,” he says, then repeats it again in Korean and Japanese. “So, so much.” At this point, both of them are on the verge of slumber, sex is exhausting, but even more so when you’ve already been sleepy in bed all day. 

“Love you,” Sicheng echoes, and their words linger in the air between them, draping over them like a weighted blanket, a familiar comfort to put them at ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! thank u for reading ♥ i hope you liked it !!!!! if you enjoyed my work you can check out my twitter here [[x]](https://twitter.com/sweetsanggyun), my commission info here [[x]](https://twitter.com/nsfwsanggyun/status/1189348435931160577), and my kofi here [[x]](https://ko-fi.com/captainisabela) !!


End file.
